dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season Thirteen)
Supernatural was renewed for a thirteenth season by The CW on June 30, 2017. The season consists of 23 episodes and aired on Fridays at 8PM EST. Preparation for the season began on July 7, 2017.1 Filming began on August 11, 2017 and ended on April 6, 2018.2 The season premiered on September 15, 2017 with Lost & Found and ended with Let the Good Times Roll on June 22, 2018. The season was made available on Netflix for streaming on June 30, 2018.3The Supernatural: The Complete Thirteenth Season DVD will be released on September 7, 2018. Season Summary TBA. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (23/23) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (23/23), Buddy (1/23) (episode 4), and Alternate Michael (1/23) (episode 23) * Misha Collins as Castiel (15/23) (episodes 1, 3-7, 12-14, 16, 18-19, 21-23), Cosmic Entity (1/23) (episode 4), Asmodeus (1/23) (episode 13), Alternate Zachariah (1/23) (episode 14), and Alternate Castiel (1/23) (episode 22) * Alexander Calvert as Jack (11/23) (episodes 1-4, 6, 9, 14, 20-23) * Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer (9/23) (episodes 1-2, 7, 12-13, 18, 21-23) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Alternate Bobby Singer (3/23) (episode 14, 22-23) * Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley (1/23) (episode 3) * Matthew Lilliard as Shaggy Rogers (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Daphne Blake (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Stephen Stanton as Cosgood Creeps (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Eric Bauza as Cousin Simple (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) * Fred Tatasciore as Beauregard Sanders (1/23) (episode 16; voice only) Guest Stars * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (8/23) (episodes 1-2, 9, 14, 20-23) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (6/23) (episode 13, 17-18, 20-22) and Loki (1/23) (episode 20) * David Haydn-Jones as Arthur Ketch (5/23) (episode 7, 13, 17-18, 22) * Ruth Connell as Rowena MacLeod (4/23) (episode 12, 19, 21-22) * Keith Szarabajka as Donatello Redfield (3/23) (episodes 2, 13-14) and Asmodeus (1/23) (episode 2) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (3/23) (episodes 3, 9-10) * Lisa Berry as Billie (2/23) (episode 5, 19) * Osric Chau as Alternate Kevin Tran (2/23) (episode 7, 20) * Briana Buckmaster as Donna Hanscum (2/23) (episode 10-11) * Felicia Day as Alternate Charlie Bradbury (2/23) (episodes 18, 22) * Alex Barima as Drexel (1/23) (episode 2) * Courtney Ford as Mia Vallens (1/23) (episode 4) * Katherine Ramdeen as Alex Jones (1/23) (episode 10) * Kathryn Love Newton as Claire Novak (1/23) (episode 10) * Brendan Taylor as Doug Stover (1/23) (episode 11) * Amanda Tapping as Naomi (1/23) (episode 19) * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo (1/23) (episode 2; voice only: uncredited) Co-Stars * Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Asmodeus (5/23) (episodes 2, 7, 13, 17-18) * Christian Keyes as Alternate Michael (5/23) (episodes 2, 7, 14, 22-23) * Erica Cerra as Duma (4/23) (episodes 7, 13, 18-19) * Clark Backo as Patience Turner (3/23) (episodes 3, 9-10) * Adrian Holmes as James Moseley (2/23) (episodes 3, 9) * Kayla Stanton as Jessica(2/23) (episode 5, 19) * Yadira Guevara-Prip as Kaia Nieves and Alternate Kaia Nieves (2/23) (episodes 9-10) * Danneel Harris-Ackles as Anael (2/23) (episode 13, 18) * Aubrey Arnason as Bartender and Asmodeus (1/23) (episode 2) * Chad Rook as Alternate Zachariah (1/23) (episode 14) * Katherine Evans as Maggie (3/23) (episodes 21-23) * La'Mya Jackson as Young Patience Turner (1/23) (episode 3) * Trevor Lerner as Gabriel (1/23) (episode 21) Episode List Trivia * The season averaged with 1.69 million viewers and a 0.56 rating. This is the lowest rated season of the entire series. To see the viewers and ratings of each episode, visit this page. * This is the first season to have an episode air on Thanksgiving. ** However, War of the Worlds has become the least watched and lowest rated episode of the entire series due to airing on that date. * This the first season since Season 11 to have two episodes reach 2 million viewers and 0.7 rating. * This is the second season to feature an animation in an episode with Season 8 being the first one. * This is the third season to feature a Nephilim with Season 8 and Season 12 being the first two. * This is the second season to feature multiple Archangels in the same season with Season 5 being the first one. * This is the first season since Season 11 to feature a Prophet and Heaven. * This is the second season to feature an Arachne with Season 6 being the first one. * This is the third season to feature a ghoul with Season 4 and Season 6 being the first two. * This is the fourth season to feature a Cupid with Season 5, Season 8 and Season 10 being the first three. * This is the first season to have characters from the same alternate universe appear in multiple episodes. * This is the first season to feature multiple alternate universes. * The writers returned to work on May 15. * Whereas the previous seasons have 184 shooting days, this season only had 179. This is due to Scoobynatural, the animated episode, only requiring a few days of live shooting. * This is the first season to have an early renewal from The CW network. * Mark Sheppard did not return to the show as a series regular this season,5 and has stated that there are no plans for him to return to the show. He also tweeted he will still attend conventions except for Creation ones in 2018.6 ** It was reported on August 10, 2017 that Alexander Calvert will be replacing him as a series regular.7 * This is the second season to have 5 series regulars with Season 12 being the first one. * Richard Speight Jr. returned to direct two episodes, making this season his second where he directs multiple episodes in one season with Season 12 being the first one. * Jensen Ackles was supposed to direct an episode this season but due to the opening of his brewery Family Business Beer Co., he had to cancel. * The writing staff is the same as Season 12: Brad Buckner, Davy Perez, Eugenie Ross-Leming, John Bring, Meredith Glynn, Robert Berens and Steve Yockey. * This is the first season since Season 8 where the 21st episode isn't written by Brad Buckner and Eugenie Ross-Leming. * This is the first season since Season 7 where Jim Beaver had multiple appearances. * This is the second season where Andrew Dabb and Robert Singer are the showrunners with Season 12being the first one. * This is the second to feature a backdoor pilot for a planned spin-off with Season 9 being the first one. This season features the backdoor pilot for Wayward Sisters while the latter season featured the pilot for Bloodlines. * This is the second season to have multiple cast members direct an episode with Season 12 being the first one. * This is the sixth season where Misha Collins portrays multiple characters with Season 4, Season 6, Season 7, Season 10, and Season 11 being the first four. ** With five, this is the first season where he portrays more than two characters. This also makes him the first and only main cast member to do so. * This is the seventh season to feature multiple title cards with Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 9 being the first six. * Mark Pellegrino departs from the cast following Lucifer's death in Let the Good Times Roll. * This is only season that features the death of multiple archangels. # Navigational |}